Like I Can
by Ralieber
Summary: Inspired by the song "Like I Can" by Sam Smith. Swan Queen. AU, Regina is a bartender & attempts to heal Emma who has just been broken up with. Regina is the initiator in this story because I don't think we have enough of that ;)


**A/N: I do not own the characters. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

><p>The night was dragging on and so far proved to be no different than other work nights. Serve drinks, make small talk, and get hit on by repugnant men to which Regina just rolled her eyes.<p>

_Same old Thursday night in NYC _she thought to herself.

There was a loud slam at the opposite end of the bar and the young woman whipper her head around. One of her regular customers had knocked over his drink as his head fell onto the bartop. Rolling her eyes and sighing, she walked over to him.

"Okay, Ronnie. It's seems as though you're done for the night. Let's go."

Regina helped the forty something year old man get up. He came in at least three nights a week- usually to see Regina- and passed out pretty regularly. Regina may be tiny but years of helping grown men- and sometimes women- out of the bar kept her strong.

She got him outside and hailed him a cab within ten minutes. Upon his departure he slurred out his signature goodbye to the brunette.

"Ya knoooow, Gina, you can come to my place 'f ya want."

She rolled her eyes again, "Bye, Ronnie,". Slamming the cab door shut she muttered under her breath. "No wonder I'm a lesbian."

The brunette leisurely made her way back into the bar, wishing the monotonous night was already over.

She payed little attention to her surroundings as she made herself busy by putting up clean glasses. However, she saw bright blonde hair out of the corner of her eye. Regina turned her attention to the owner and saw a sulking young woman. Her brow furrowed as she wondered why the woman looked so distraught.

Sauntering over, Regina spoke softly. "Hey there. Can I get you something?"

The blonde looked up at her with sad green eyes and opened her mouth. Nothing came out though and Regina was scared she was going to cry right there at the bar.

"Uhh, you look like you could use something hard. How about a shot of tequila?"

The other woman just looked at her so Regina went ahead and poured the shot.

"It's on the house. Now drink up." She flashed the blonde a huge smile before returning to the glasses.

Her curiosity was getting the best of her as she carefully eyed the woman from a small distance. The blonde had to be around Regina's age and she looked as though her childhood dog had just died. And of course Regina thought she was gorgeous so she wanted to see her happy.

"Want another one," Regina asked as she stood in front of the blonde.

"Yeah, bring it on," she sighed in reply.

Regina looked the woman up and down for a minute and watched her down the next shot of tequila.

"So what's your story?"

"Huh?" The blonde looked confused.

"Why are you in here looking like this is the worst day of your life?"

The blonde looked from Regina down to her folded hands on top of the bar.

"My girlfriend broke up with me."

The brunette was taken aback upon hearing that the woman in front of her was interested in women. But then she felt sad for her hearing that her heart had just been broken.

She reached her hand across the bar for a handshake. "I'm Regina."

"Emma," the blonde softly replied with a faint smile but a strong handshake.

Regina got out another shot glass and poured two shots this time. "Seems like you're going to need a friend tonight. This one's on the house too."

They clanked their glasses together for cheers and quickly let the liquid slide down their throats.

"You don't have to hang out with me. I know I must look like a mess and you probably don't want to hear about my problems." Emma looked into chocolate eyes and realized just how beautiful her bartender was.

Regina motioned around the room, "Trust me, you seem to be the most likeable, and beautiful, person in this bar right now. And breakups suck, a friend can always make it suck a little less, right,".

Emma looked around and saw that they were the youngest people there and definitely the best looking. She couldn't help but blush a little at the compliment though.

"So what's _your _story? Why are you working at this bar full of gross, old men," Emma smirked.

A throaty laugh left Regina's mouth before she answered. "Well I worked here througout college and I just haven't seemed to leave. The money's good and I also love pissing my mother off." She finished her explanation with a flirtatious wink.

The blonde let out a soft giggle and sighed. "Can we do another shot, please?"

Regina poured two more shots and looked at the clock. _Only two more hours to go._

* * *

><p>It was just about closing time and Emma was still in the bar, along with two other stragglers.<p>

"Well, I have to close up but if you don't mind waiting a few minutes I can walk you home."

Emma blinked rapidly, her vision slightly blurry from all the tequila she shared with Regina throughout the night.

"Uhhh, yeah, of course. I'll wait right outside while you lock up."

The blonde woman wrapped her jacket tightly around her body as the winter chill enveloped her. _What am I doing? Waiting for some girl I don't even know to walk me home? Wait, is she hitting on me?_

Emma continued to throw things around in her head and contemplated just leaving. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Regina walked outside.

Flashing her signature smile again, she joined Emma. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I live a few blocks up that way," Emma pointed to her right.

They started to walk in silence until Regina cleared her throat and spoke up. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it but I just want you to know that the girl that broke up with you is foolish. And I know that I barely know you but I can already tell that you're a great person and you must have loved her very much."

She snuck a peek at Emma to make sure she didn't bother her too much by bringing up her fresh break up.

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you."

Regina's hands were in her coat pockets and all of a sudden Emma's arm was linked in hers.

"Is this okay? Um, I-it's just a little hard to walk straight in this snow because of, you know, the tequila," Emma stammered.

"Of course." The brunette let out a little chuckle and withdrew her hand from her coat pocket to link her hand with Emma's.

Regina could feel her heart racing but mentally calmed herself down. _She's going through a break up, Regina. You don't know if she would even be interested in you that way._

However, the few shots of tequila she had earlier gave her some courage as she decided to continue the night for just a little longer.

"There's a part of town not too far from here that's perfect when it's snowing and empty. Do you want to see it?"

"Sure," Emma seemed excited to be able to stay with Regina for a little bit longer.

Regina led them towards a deserted allyway and Emma became confused.

"Uhh, Regina? Are you planning on killing me out here?"

"No! Just come here and look," Regina pulled Emma by the hand to the entryway.

Emma's eyes widened as she saw what Regina wanted to show her. The entire allyway was lit up with lights and winter decorations.

"How have I never seen this before?"

"Most people don't pay any attention to it. But sometimes when it's just starting to get dark there will be a crowd of people trying to look at it. Isn't it beautiful?"

"It really is," Emma marveled at the different colors and charm it had on it's surroundings. The scene was romantic and it took Emma's mind away from everything that happened to her earlier that day.

Fearlessness and spontaneity took over her body as she turned to the slightly shorter woman. Regina looked up at her and smiled as she squeezed her hand. It was all a blur but suddenly Emma's hand were on Regina's cheeks and their icy lips were on each other's. Even though it was winter, Emma felt her body grow warm and tingles surge throughout her.

She pulled away after a few seconds and looked into Regina's eyes with her lips still parted. Regina was breathing heavily and quickly grabbe Emma again, pulling them back together. The brunette's hands were at Emma's hips and she furiously kissed the blonde as she backed her up to the allyway wall. They spent a few minutes frantically warming each other up with passion and movement before their kisses finally slowed.

Regina gently pulled away and smiled. "I guess we should get you home."

Emma returned the smile and started to lead them back to her place.

They continued their walk in silence until they reached Emma's building. Emma pulled out her phone and shoved it in Regina's direction.

"This is me. But, umm, you should put your number in here."

The brunette gave a smirk and took the phone.

"Thanks for walking me home. And everything else tonight. I really appreciate it."

"Of course. I hope to hear from you soon, Emma."

She placed a light kiss on Emma's frozen cheek and turned to walk to her own apartment. After a couple steps, she turned around and saw Emma watching her walk away. She gave the blonde a wave and blew her a kiss before she disappeared inside. Regina smiled all the way home with a warmth in her chest.


End file.
